


The Hotline

by BenSoloHands



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Beer, Ben loves British people, Big Ben - Freeform, F/M, Phone Sex, Smut, hotline, no offense to British people I love British people so everybody stay calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSoloHands/pseuds/BenSoloHands
Summary: Ben gets drunk and calls the wrong number looking for a sex hotline. Rey answers.This is based on a prompt from Kerri G. From Facebook.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 96





	The Hotline

Ben was alone as usual on this cold rainy Saturday night. Poe and Hux had blown him off to go on a double date with Rose and Finn and just left his fifth wheel ass at home alone. 

“Damn bastards and their horny asses. I don’t recall ever leaving them high and dry whenever we clearly have fucking plans!” He bitched as he popped open his 15th beer. 

“I should call one of those sex hotlines like they had back in the fucking 90’s, at least I will have a woman to talk to.” Ben grumbled as he pulled his phone out and stared at the keypad. 

“Fuck it, I will just call 1-800-spank-me, I bet thats a legit hotline these days.” He said as he dialed the number and waited on someone to answer.

  
  
  


Meanwhile at Hooker Furniture incorporated, Rey Johnson was sitting in her cubicle thinking about how the guy that owned this damn furniture company should really change his last name when her phone line rang. 

“Hooker furniture this is Rey how can I help you?”

“Hey baby, what are you up too tonight?” Said the low sultry voice on the other end. 

“Um…..I’m doing ok sir how are you? Rey responded wondering how drunk this guy must be. His ass had clearly dialed the wrong number.

“I’m ok baby, so you're a hooker that likes furniture huh? I bet you like to be bent over the backs of couches huh?” The drunk continued. 

“Um sir, did you buy a couch from us that you're having a problem with?” Rey asked, thinking about how damn hot this guy's voice was. 

Ben couldn’t believe his luck, a beautiful sounding british hooker answered his call and he was already rock hard from her voice. If she wanted to talk about fucking furniture then so be it, he would play along. 

“Yeah baby I love couches especially when I think about having a beautiful British cup of tea like you bent over the back of it.” Ben moaned, pulling out his dick.

Rey couldn’t believe this, some hot sounding baritone drunk obviously thinks this is a fucking sex hotline. Rey looked around to make sure none of her co-workers were nearby. She was about to make this hot sounding bitch get off within an inch of his life. She turned off the option to record the call and sat back in her chair.

“So, you like them British huh? Well baby you could handle my tea and crumpets anytime. You sound like a big man, I bet your hung like a fucking horse.” Rey responded trying not to laugh. “What’s your name baby?” She asked.

“My name is Ben, what’s yours my hot British tart? He asked as he stroked himself.

“Well I’m pleased to meet you, you can be my Big Ben. My name is Rey, what are you wearing Ben?” Rey asked.

“Nothing now, I just yanked my boxers off so I can jerk off to your voice.” Ben huffed. “What are you wearing, my hot cup of English breakfast tea?” He asked.

Rey almost burst into laughter, this guy was hammered to hell. She looked down at her work shirt with Hooker Furniture embroidered on the shirt pocket and khakis. 

“I’m wearing a G-string and titty tassels with 7 inch red high heels and it’s all for you Big Ben.” She replied trying to hold it together. 

“Oh fuck baby! What would you do to me if you were here?” Ben moaned as he sped up his hand.

“I would grab that big 10 inch thick cock of yours and shove it down my throat until I almost choke to death.” She replied just as her co-worker Kaydel came around the corner. 

“Hey Rey, somebody having trouble putting together that coffee table with the 10 inch legs????” Kaydel asked. Rey turned beat red.

“Um yeah the screws are not lining up correctly!” Rey said a little too loudly.

“Oh if I was screwing you I wouldn’t have any trouble lining up at your wet cunt!” Ben moaned on the other line. Rey looked at Kaydel and gave her a thumbs up and she walked away. Rey figured she better wrap this up. 

“Are you close Big Ben, because I am, my British cunt is so wet for you that it would flood Buckingham Palace.” She said.

“OH YEAH BUCKINGHAM PALACE!” Ben moaned as he came all over his hands and stomach. 

“Well that was easy.” Rey whispered to herself. 

“What was that baby?” Ben asked panting into the phone. 

“Oh noting baby, I was just saying I’m going to miss hearing your voice because it looks like our time is up.” She said as she got ready to hang up the call.

“Rey wait! I just want to say, you made this one of the best nights of my life, I hope I can talk to you again one day.” He said as he tucked his cock back into his pants.

Rey felt sorry for her big baritone bitch, he must be lonely.

“Yes Big Ben maybe we will. Goodnight!” Rey hung up before he could respond.

  
  


The next morning Ben had a hangover from hell. He had a hard time waking up and of course he was out of coffee. He took some Advil and made his way to the Starbucks around the corner from his condo. Of course there was a line at both registers. He picked a line to get into and waited. He then looked to his left at the other line and saw one of the hottest women he had ever seen. A tall brunette with hazel eyes, perfect tits and an ass he will destroy the fucking galaxy for. He got up to the cashier just as his dream woman made it up to the register next to him. 

“I want a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin.” Ben told the cashier. 

“What’s the name for your order?” The cashier asked.

“Ben.”

“Rey”

Ben turned just as the woman turned to look at him. They stared at each other in shock.

“Holy shit.” They both said at the same time.

Rey couldn’t believe this, her lonely, British loving, baritone bitch man was standing right in fucking front of her.

Ben couldn’t believe this, his British, tea loving, g-string wearing beauty was standing right in fucking front of him.

What were the odds???

Ben fumbled with his wallet,“I’m paying for mine and hers.” He said handing over his debit card.

“No you don't have to do that.” Rey said, taking his hand. God this bitch was gorgeous, he was like 456 feet tall with hair that could blind people with its shine. 

“No I insist, Rey.” Ben replied, curling his fingers around hers. Rey smiled as he paid for their coffees then headed over to a table in the back.

“I can’t believe it's you….my Big Ben.” Rey said winking at him from across the table.

“I know….it’s like we were meant to fucking be.” Ben said kissing her hand.

“Ben, how drunk were you last night?”

“Oh, I was about 15 beers in when I called you, why?”

“I actually work for a legitimate furniture company. It's called Hooker furniture. You dialed a fucking furniture company Ben.” Rey said giggling and snorting. Ben burst into laughter and almost pissed his fucking pants. 

“Wait! That call wasn’t recorded, was it??’ He suddenly asked with fear in his eyes. 

“Hell no, I turned off the record option, when I heard that glorious voice of yours I knew what I had to do and I had the fucking strength to do it.” Rey replied, licking her lips.

“Holy fuck, you wanna get out of here?” Ben asked standing up and reaching out for her to take his hand. 

“Rey, I want you to join me.” Ben asked with horny in his eyes.

Rey couldn't take his hand fast enough and they made their way to his place.

  
  
  


Rey smacked his ass and threw him up against the wall as soon as they walked in. 

“What does my Big Ben want?” Rey breathed into his ear as she grabbed his big honking balls.

“Everything!” Ben huffed as he threw her over his shoulder like a caveman and stomped off to his bedroom. Ben threw her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. 

“Let me see that 10 inch cock of yours.” Rey breathed as she ripped his pants off. 

“I see the time must be high noon my Big Ben.” Rey chuckled as she looked at his dick standing at the 12:00 position. 

“Damn right, and that means it's lunch time.” He said yanking Rey’s pants off and shoving his head between her legs. Rey pulled at his hair as he licked her like there was no tomorrow. Rey moaned and screamed, this was the best licking of her life! 

“Ben! The British are cuming the British are cuming!” Rey yelled as she came all over his face. Ben laughed as he kissed his way up to her tits and sucked one in like he was a fucking Hoover. 

“Fuck me Big Ben! I want that giant minute hand inside of me!” Rey moaned rolling on top of him. Ben reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Rey yanked it away from his hand and threw it across the room. “I have an IUD and I’m clean.” She said winking.

“You ready to wined up this fucking clock baby?” Ben said grabbing her hips and lowering her on his dick. 

“Oh fuck yes Ben!” Rey sighed as she bounced on Big Ben. 

“Oh shit Rey, the clock is ticking and the alarm is about to fucking go off!” Ben said as he rolled on top of Rey to fuck her at a punishing pace. 

“Cum inside me Ben! It’s almost tea time at Buckingham Palace! Rey panted as she bucked her hips into his. 

“OH FUCK YES BUCKINGHAM PALACE!” Ben yelled and came with all his fucking might and Rey’s cunt was drowning in his hot seed. 

Ben rolled off of Rey and squeezed her tits. 

“Would you like some tea, my British baked good?” Ben asked, kissing her cheeks. 

“Yes I would love some, my giant clock sized man from the gates of heaven.” Rey replied. Ben smiled and stood up to put his pants back on. Rey grabbed his wrist,

“Ben, you're not alone.”

“Neither are you Rey.” 

Rey smacked his big British loving, muscle bound ass and followed him to the kitchen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
